Elucidations to the Heart
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: Out of all the possibilities, who would be the one to think that a walk and a dream could go so far? Trobriellan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Elucidations to the Heart  
**Author:** EvilAnimeGoodness  
**Form:**Drabble  
**Word Count:** 475**  
Summary: **Troy really should learn to be more observant.  
**Genre(s): **Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** PG/K+**  
Pairing(s):** Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
**Status:** Complete/?  
**Setting:** Lava Springs Hills  
**Period: **Post-Talent Show  
**Warnings:** N/A

--

_ Gabriella._ Troy thought; static electricity was sent through his body as soon as their lips touched. Troy was pretty sure that even if there wasn't a firework display tonight, he would still see them. He nibbled slightly on her lip and she did an action even more shocking then denying his request.

Gabriella shoved Troy away.

The push took him off guard and soon he was at the base of the hill. His few steps back made it able for Troy to notice that her shoulders were rigidly positioned. The hand Gabriella used to push him away was still extended and shaking slightly. Hanging her head shamefully low she struggled to speak, choking out her words.

"Troy… I, I c- I can't do this."

_ No. _The basketball prodigy's eyes widened significantly in shock. He scrambled back up the hill to grab a hold of the crumbling brunette before him. Her head tilted up slightly, but snapped back down as soon as the young woman saw Troys' face. "What are you talking about? Gabs, hey… Gabs! At least look at me!" Troy tugged her chin lightly upward – yet her head hadn't moved. She refused to make eye contact; she didn't deserve it. "What's wrong we did it before and yo-"

"I'm not talking about _that_!" Gabriella hissed out in a strangely gentle manner. She gulped down most of her trepidation. Her head being turned to the side gave her the chance to scan the setting. Chad, Taylor and Kelsi had dropped their currently activities and from what Gabriella could analyze, were currently pretending to talk while glancing I her direction every two seconds. _Great, not only can three of our closest friends see, but they've got front row seats!_ "I'm talking about… us."

"Wha… what about us?" Troy persisted. "I don't understand."

"Troy… when we were singing, did you bother to take a look at me?" Aware of Troys pursing eyes, Gabriella trailed her hand up to her necklace. She covered the pendant hanging from the necklace that he gave…

"I never back you back my necklace!" Troy exclaimed. He found Gabriellas nod ambiguous. "S…so? That's just your necklace right?" She shook her head. "Then it's yours?" Once more her head shook. "Then whose is it…?"

Gabriellas hand trembled vigorously. Slowly her hand left the necklace.

Troy shut his eyes as hard as he thought possible. He did _not_ see that. He _couldn't_ have. There's no way, it's impossible!

Gabriellas fingers slowly caressed the small letter '_R'_ pendant that clung to the metal chain. Tears brimmed from the corner of her eyes.

_ Ryan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Elucidations to the Heart  
**Author:** EvilAnimeGoodness  
**Form: **Semi-Drabble  
**Word Count:** 812**  
Summary: **Gabriella really should learn to make up her mind.  
**Genre(s): **Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** PG/K+**  
Pairing(s):** Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
**Status:** Complete/?  
**Setting:** Albuquerque, New Mexico  
**Period: **Post-Lava Springs  
**Warnings:** Troyella fans read on. Ryella fans _might_ want to skip to the author notes at the bottom, but should to read on for future preferences.

--

'_Gabriellas fingers slowly caressed the small letter '__R'__ pendant that clung to the metal chain. Tears brimmed from the corner of her eyes._

_Ryan.'_

Gabriella jumped up with a jolt from her current sitting place. "A dream?" She placed her still shaking hand over her neck to feel the necklace. A 'T' found its way across her fingers and a huge sigh left her lips. "It _was_ just a dream. Oh thank goodness."

"Sounded more like a nightmare." A peculiarly familiar voice filled her ears. She snapped her neck to the side and let out a startled scream. Her sudden boost of adrenaline gave her body an electric jolt and she soon found that her body twisted around an over throw blanket.

"Gah!" Her back hit the floor with a 'thump' as her head shook with vibrancy. Temporarily seeing stars, Gabriella waited a moment before her eyes opened, waiting for the hazing focus of her eye sight. Slowly opening her eyes she gazed upon the voice that caused her downfall. "Troy." The young brainiac said with a deadpan tone as she looked into Troy lopsided grin, he made a face.

"You okay?" Said sports prodigy smiled one that she was sure to make Adonis jealous. "Ya kinda fell asleep during the movie."

"Fell...alseep?" _So it **really **was just a dream._ "Wait, what?" Her thoughts unintentionally found their way out of her wind pipe.

"You came to my house to watch a flick, 'member?" Troy got up to stretch his stiffened body and tilted his head in a way that was unbelievably cute... wasn't it?

In all honesty, she hadn't. All she could recollect was that haunting dream. _What on Earth am I thinking? I have thee most wanted, popular, not to mention handsome boy in all of East High! _"Oh," Gabriella let out a forced embarrassed laugh. "right, how could I forget." Noticing Troy had extended his hand out for herself, she graciously took his offer.

Just as their hands touched, Troys' masculine, slightly calloused hands (from Gabriella could only assume was due to the excessive amount of basketball practice) was replaced with a significantly more slender pair of hands. She let out another startled gasp and stumbled back a bit, before her stunt could be reenacted, Troy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards his chest. Her face still etched the shocking turmoil sent through out her body.

_R...Ryan?_

It didn't make any sense! The brother of the Ice Queen that inhabited East High should _not_ make her blood rush to her cheeks. He should _not_ be the one to send jolts of electricity all over her body. Only one person should be able to do that.

She looked up and saw the fleeting face of Ryan Evans, turn into the shining face of Troy Bolton with concern flashing through his eyes. "You okay Gabs?" He asked, with both curiosity and uncertainty poured out of those three words.

_Gabs._ That's the same nickname he desperately called out when he found out about her dream selfs' deception. He had obviously loved her so why wouldn't she return- Gabriella quickly shook that thought out.

"Gabs?" Troy asked once more. She smiled and rose from the tip of her toes. Her lips slightly brushed over the tip of Troys' nose.

This felt so right. There was no way she could have any feeling for the male Evans twin. She giggled at the blush forming onto Troys face. "I feel great."

Gabriella was led to the door and said good night to the youngest Bolton with a kiss upon the cheek.

As she walked home the dream began to blur. Gabriella shyly smiled while hugging her arms. "Troy's the one for me. He just... is."

--

Aww... how sweet. But... is it real or just an illusion of the heart?

**Is this a Two-shot?**  
As of right now, yes.

**Will it turn into more?**  
I dunno, maybe.

**Will you give an alt. chapter for Ryella fans?**  
If I get more reviews requesting Ryella then I may do another alternate. (Yes, this chapter is an alternate ending where as the story would have stopped at the first chapter.)

**Where will you start from the next chapter (if there is one?) **  
As far as picking up where Gabriellas' dream left off like this chapter did, or continuing with Gabriella walking home will be up to the Ryella fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Chapter  
Word Count:1288  
Summary: Ryan really should know the risks of taking a nightly stroll.  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
Status: 3/?  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts: Should I start adding titles to the chapters? Hmm...

--

'_As she walked home the dream began to blur. Gabriella shyly smiled while hugging her arms. "Troy's the one for me. No doubt about it." '_

"Gabriella?"

The youngest Montez froze mid-step. Her mind kept reeling the words _This can't be happening, it's just a dream, just a dream._

"Gabriella is that you?" The voice once again spoke to clarify its assumption. Gabriellas dread grew and she turned around with a huge grin slapped on her face.

"Ryan! Hi, what a coincidence!" _Or maybe it's just the universes' way of saying it hates me!_ She thought exasperatedly.

"Yeah, so uh, what- what are you doing around here so late? Your house isn't at least 5 blocks away."

Her left eyebrow kicked up at his behavior. "A few blocks won't kill me; I'm not _that_ out of shape. I was just hanging out with Troy, watching a movie, you know."

Ryans lips slightly pouted out in the cutes- _Oh god, not again_ Gabriella thought as every action the male Evans did she suddenly found incredibly attractive.

"Um, so what- what are you doing in this part of town? Don't you live in a gated community?" Gabriella asked, hoping to cut the tension that laid obviously before them.

"Yeah, but I decided to take one of those night strolls that the elderly love taking. Just to see what all the hype was." Ryan threw his hand into the air dramatically.

"Oh, I see, and how has your nightly stroll treated you Sir Ryans?" The other high school student said just as dramatically as the hand that had previously flung.

'Sir Evans' posture straightened. Gabriella saw his mouth tug at both ends, he was smiling. It wasn't that kind out smile that you show for no reason, it was the kind that you show when you're in- _He can't! That was just a dream, right? I'm dreaming, I have to be! As soon as I wake up, I'll be in my bed, and everything will be back to normal._ "Now that you're here, great."

_Why? Why me?_ She paused, making a face. "Ryan, I…" _don't love you! Can't love you! Won't love you! Any of the above will do!_ "have to go, see ya later, okay?" _Just walk casually, more like power walk and don't stop for __**anything.**_

Noticing her fleeting figure, Ryans' eyes widened. He reached his hand out for her and called out once more. "Gabriella!" Smiling, he jogged towards her way as she stood in her place.

Panic was coursing through her veins. _No! What did I __**just**__ say? Don't stop! Move, move, move!_ "Do you wanna get a bite to eat? You're probably starving." The Drama King left his hand out for the taking like a true gentlemen as he spoke gently towards her.

"Um... You know, I'm not so sure..." She said with a feign doubt. "I kinda had a big, big-" Just as she was going to continue her excuse, a loud, gurgling noise floated around the area. Eyes growing, blood rushed to her face as she clamped her arms around her body. One of Ryans eyebrows arched perfectly and he restrained himself from laughing impolitely.

"Really?" He humored himself. "That stomach growl says differently. Come on, what have you got to lose?"

_Everything._

With a heavy sigh, Gabriella Montez clamped each others hand together. "You are _very_ persuasive Mr.Evans" With one smiling, the other hiding their uncertainty, they made their way to eat.

--

The walk to the Albuquerque Restaurant District wasn't as flirty or uncomfortable as Gabriella thought it would be. It was mostly time just to get to know each other. Once they had finally got there, picking a place to eat was easier said than done.

"How bout McDonalds?" She looked to her left.

Shaking his head in disgust replied. "Have you _seen _**Super Size Me**? No, thanks. How bout Red Lobster?"

The teenager girls head sunk down. "You've shot down almost every main fast food business there is! Besides, I'm, kinda banned from there after Operation: Liberate Lobsters was a success."

"Well you won't go to any of the chicest bistros around! And..." Ryan eyed her wearily, "Operation: Liberate Lobsters?"

Gabriella pouted. "It was Taylors idea! I just executed the plan…" Her eyes focused on a restaurant to Ryans side. "Fine, what about Fridays?" He turned to his left before observing the eatery.

Smiling, he shrugged, saying "Why not?"

Walking into to Fridays, the two were quickly seated and handed their menus. "Hmm...I think I'll have the Crispy Bean thingys, and a Sprite. You?"

"Any appetizer that you don't touch with your hands, with some iced water please." Ryan said amiably to the waitress. She giggled and scribbled down the orders into her notepad; slyly walking away, she gave a wink toward Ryan. He smiled, waving her off, when he looked back Gabriellas face was looking away from Ryan. Her right hand was supporting her head as the left was tuck neatly away. Eye squinted in irritation; she looked at Ryan, annoyance seeping through her glance.

"She seemed nice." Three simple words Gabriella had monotony muttered spoke volumes for Ryan.

His eyebrows furrowed together and his arms extended to the side. "Oh, come on Gabriella; don't tell me you're jealous, are you?" His face was clear with sincerity yet cynical humor found its way in.

_Of course... not! You're just a friend... whom I'm going to dinner with... and- Oh who am I kidding?_

"I am **not** jealous; it's just rude to do such thing while on a dat- during dinner." Both pair of eyes were the size of dinner plates. _No wonder why the universe loves proving me wrong, I make it so easy._ Her hands unfolded themselves so they were on each end the tables' side.

"A... date?" Ryans speech slowed down significantly. Both looked at each other with unease.

Miss Montez aligned her head to the man across from her. "Well, forget you just heard that, okay? We're just two friends eating dinner together. Nothing weird or wrong about that, right?"

The waitress came by to serve the appetizers with beverage. She smiled seductively at Ryan as she left Ryans head hadn't turned back to Gabriella. _What? Is it another waitress?_ She thought acerbically, gulping down her Sprite in vehemence.

"Um... _about_ that..." His voice was filled with apprehension as his head tilted even more so to the side, most likely to see what was behind Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" The said teens shoulders tensed up. Slowly her head cranked itself to see what was behind her back.

"Perfect." She groaned to herself. This was _exactly_ what she needed.

_Just the people I wanted to be here..._

_Chad Danford, Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans. Sitting in the booth across from ours._

--

Wow, five pages! This storys' new record. I'm clueless as far as how many chapters this'll be or if I'll finish it at all. Never the less, this might be the first story I can actually see myself finish. I'm actually kind of shocked by most of the reviews here. You guys keep on saying I'm such a good writer, it's making me blush! Though compare to my old stories, it looks like an eight year old wrote those! o3o All part of fine tuning a skill, I guess, eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Drabble-Story  
Word Count: 1775  
Summary: Sharpay really should have seen this coming from her brother.  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
Status: 3/?  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts:

--

' "_Gabriella?" The said teens' shoulders tensed up. Slowly her head cranked itself to see what was behind her back. "Perfect." She groaned to herself. This was exactly what she needed.Just the people I wanted to be here...Chad Danford, Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans. Sitting in the booth across from ours. __'_

Ryan Evans was a very... interesting brother. Unpredictable and conventional at the same time. Extremely talented, yet, almost always upstaged. Incredibly loyal as well as inconspicuously subversive. Perhaps that was the reason Sharpay had always brought her only sibling crashing down whenever he was on top of the world.

Maybe that was the reason she wasn't so shocked as to see the vista before her.

She had convinced her 'Cooking King' as she liked to call him, or Zeke, to persuade Troy and Gabriella's closest-knit friends; the Hogmonkey and Nerdella (Zeke politely corrected Shapray, reminding her that Chad and Taylor had been their actual names) to double date. Who knew? She might get some info on Gabriella she could put to good use. Much to Chad's distastes and Taylor's excitement, they had planned on this Friday.

Sure enough, as soon as Friday had arrived, so had the double date. The awkward couple stood in amazement at the large pink limo that was parked before them.

"Wow! This is unbelievable! You really didn't have to go through all this just for a double date!" Taylor was dressed in a surprisingly fashionable walnut metallic dolman top. Upon closer inspection, Sharpay knew the top as 'Twelfth St. by Cynthia Vincent'; she owned the Dark brown with a splash of gold version. _I have to remember to burn it once I go back home._ Her pants however, were clearly bought from the urban section of Central Avenue. Its attempts to match were well intended, (perhaps her way of trying to impress?) but feeble none the less.

"It's _pink._" Hogmonkey spat out grotesquely. He had not bothered to clean up by the looks of it. Sweat stains were visible in what Shapay could unpleasantly say was his basketball uniform from his practice, five hours ago. She did her best to not let the vulgarity of the situation make her gag.

"Why, thank you Taylor! It's no problem at all." Smiling in return, she settled with the other females' reaction and moved on to the sweating..._thing._ "Yes, it is. Do you have a problem with that? I would _never_ want my guests to be uncomfortable while driving to the Restaurant District?" Pouting, Sharpay made sure to sneak in her underlying spite with the concerned comment.

With an elbow from his girlfriend and a series of grumbles, Chad reluctantly got into the limo and, other than saying 'wazzup' to Zeke, was quiet. Of course nothing is ever calm when involving Hogmonkey. Bickering ensued once the Danford-Hogmonkey had found out that the choice of eating was.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening." He had stubbornly refused to get out of the limousine.

"Come on Chad! Don't be so difficult."

"Sorry, can't. There is nothing that she-devil Sharpay can cast that'll make me go to _Le Café Miché_! They serve snails there Tal! _SNAILS!_"

Huffing under her breath, Taylor seethed. "You're making a scene, people are looking! Sharpay, can you speak to him?"

"It's not just escargot they serve. Foie gras is a popular dish as well." Said 'she-devil' yawn out dully. "We're going to miss our appointment."

"What's Foie gras?" Zeke asked inquisitively.

"The liver of a duck or a goose that has been specially fattened by force feeding said animal." Sharpay answered back. "Another restaurant favorite is frog legs."

"Huh, I've always wanted to try that, never had the time." Zeke thought out loud.

"How can you_ not_ be freaked out by eating frog legs?" Chad shouted from inside the limo.

"I'm a natural born scientist, Zeke's a master cook in training, Sharpay's grown up with lavished culinary taste and you're the only one with a problem!" The 'natural born scientist' barked at her beau.

Sharpay decided this wasn't going anywhere and took out her cell phone. Pressing an unknown number, she begun to talk. _"Bonjour? Oui, Monsieur. Je devrai décommander ma réservation pour ce soir. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Merci et ayez une belle soirée"_ She flipped her phone closed and announced to the now silenced group. "Change of plans. We're going to T.G.I.Fridays." The two outside complied as the one already inside chuckled with glee.

All of those events led them in a very intricate position. Only, Sharpay seemed like the only one who wasn't oblivious it. Very discretely, she had been glancing to her left.

Only to see Gabriella Montez and her own brother, Ryan Evans sitting in a booth that was above the booth across from hers. How could the gossip get any better she asked? At that moment, the voluptuous waitress that had seated her 'double date' chose this instant to waltz in and attempt to flirt with Ryan. Sharpay darted her eyes back to the group she was sitting before got suspicious. How dare that floozy try to hit on her own flesh and blood!

"Sharpay? Are you okay? You look kinda mad." Zeke asked as placed his hand on her shoulder. Noticing that Chad and Taylor's (Mostly Taylor, Danford-Hogmonkey looked like he was just looking for something to do while he waited for he drink.) attention was now on her, she replied with gently smiling and taking his hand off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't feel mad at all. I'm just thinking about what to get, maybe the chicken salad?" The young teen dressed in pink hid her malice well. Once she looked back to the other booth, the anger shimmered down as soon as she noticed that the waitresses' actions affected Gabriella… _greatly_. She had gotten into the position that Sharpay would usually do if she was…

"**She seemed nice."**

And then it clicked.

Gabriella was jealous.

That meant only one thing.

Gabriella and Ryan were on a date.

Yet Gabriella and Troy are still seeing each other.

Sharpay smiled wickedly, almost fox like. _Oh, the possibilities._ The waitress left Ryan with a wink and walked over to Sharpay's table. "Your drinks are coming right up! Have you decided what to order?"

Seeing that she was preoccupied with Zeke and the rest, Sharpay took this time to glare at the waitress. "I think I'll have a Caesar Chicken Salad." Examining her 'ID tag', the Ice Princess smiled "Sarah"

"I'll get right on that Miss!" The waitress now known as Sarah smiled vivaciously. She walked away and Sharpay slunk down bitterly. _Stupid Sarah with her stupid charisma and her stupid C cup self. Stupidly thinking she's so stupidly better then everyone to stupidly flirt with stupid Ryan._ Her chide continued until she glanced at Gabriella's back and realized she had strayed from her task.

Eavsdropping.

"**Oh come on Gabriella; don't tell me you're jealous, are you?"**

So she was jealous. Sharpay giggled as silently as possible. Boy, was this going in the blog. She glanced to her right; Zeke and Taylor were staring at her oddly. "Sharpay... are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe you have a fever? Zeke, check if she's warm."

"…**not**** jealous … rude to … thing …on a dat- … dinner."**

_Ugh! _Sharpay swayed her head to the right, smacking Zeke in the face with her hair in the process. Any other day she would have felt a shred of regret, but tonight, she was in no mood. _I can't hear with these two goons butting in! At least Danford has enough sense to mind his own business!_ "Could you not do that?" She lamely spoke. It seemed to silence them. _Let's see… the first part can easily be __I'm not jealous__, obvious denial, the second part 'rude to thing' sound like a mixed up filler phrase so most likely __it's a rude thing to do__ is what I' m looking for. 'On a dat-' was purposely cut off, probably due to their dates secrecy, if I link that clue to 'dinner', then it would be __during dinner__ or __I mean, dinner__. So to put every thing together would be __I'm not jealous, it's a rude thing to do on a dat- (I mean) during dinner._

"Sharpay, you have a dazed look in your eye. You're sure you don't wanna go ho-"

"Shhhhhhh!" She quickly silenced Taylor, knowing it would bring suspicion.

"**A... date?"**

_Why does he sound so surprised? Maybe if their dates a secret, their acting the part? But the only reason they would do that is if they actually weren't on a secret date. Then what are they doing?_

"**Well, forget you just heard that, okay? We're just two friends eating dinner together. Nothing weird or wrong about that, right?"**

_What?! There is no such thing as 'just two friends' and 'eating dinner together' existing in a sentence._ Sarah strode past her table, sloppily setting the four drinks down. Standard Sharpay would've jump to reprimand the waitress' insulting action.

Tonight was no standard night. Same rules applied with Sharpay.

Instead, she found herself focused on the interaction with Ryan and Gabriella that Sarah held. No words were spoken as Sarah flaunted her attributes and coyly left. Yet after that, the worst possible situation acted out.

Sharpay's eyes connected with her brothers.

_Crap._

"**Um… about that…"**

Ryan moved to the side even more to see if it was his sister he was actually looking at.

"**Gabriella?"**

Her shoulders tensed up and her head begun to turn.

Sharpay quickly snapped her face forward to where the reluctant conversation of Chad, Taylor and Zeke was taking place.

"**Perfect."**

_Double Crap._

--

I find it funny that the same situation in Sharpay point of view was an almost complete 180 from Gabriellas. I hope most of you caught on with Sharpay and the way she address Chad. Please tell me if I did a successful job with keeping Sharpay in character; I intended to keep her original sneakiness with a twist of... I dunnno, compassion? I also find it funny how people who fav/alert don't review and tell me why or how I can improve at all. To those who do though, you're greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Drabble-Story  
Word Count: 878  
Summary: Taylor really should have brought her sister's book with her.  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
Status: 5/10  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts: I've decided to set my goal at 10 chapters, might be more, might be less. It really depends on how many plot bunnies I have. The first four paragraphs make me want to write a side story.

--

' "_**Um… about that…" **__Ryan moved to the side even more to see if it was his sister he was actually looking at. __**"Gabriella?"**__ Her shoulders tensed up and her head begun to turn. Sharpay quickly snapped her face to where the reluctant conversation was taken place.__**"Perfect."**__ Double Crap.__' '_

Taylor McKessie has a sister. An older sister. An engaged older sister. An engaged older sister who create the perfect book. Almost every week since Taylor had entered her freshman year in high school, her sister would give her a piece advice from her book. The day she was proposed, she placed the book under Taylor's care.

"_You'll use it to good use, I know so. Take good care of it, okay?"_

She had used the book to successfully woo Chad and gain the friendship of not only Troy, but Gabriella.

That was a story for another day.

"Of all the days to leave the book at home…" Taylor gritted out, a hand covered her right eye unpleasantly.

Last week Zeke had told Taylor and Chad that Sharpay wished for them to go on a double date. At first it alarmed Taylor with suspicion, but then realized that she should be the better woman and let bygones be bygones. Accepting, Zeke told them that it would be 9:00 P.M next Friday.

After much fussing from Chad's side, 9 PM Friday arrived as well as Sharpays pink stretch limo. Getting inside, (much to Chad's disdain of any shade of pink) they made light talk before stopping in the Albuquerque Restaurant District. Ever the rebel, once Chad had found out the eating destination, he refused to leave the limo (despite her pleas Taylor menacingly added). Shockingly, Sharpay had no problem with canceling the week old reservation, announcing they would head out to Fridays instead.

When they arrived at Fridays they were quickly served. Almost two minutes into sitting down, Sharpay would look to her right, look away, then look back at whatever she was seeing. _What's she looking at?_ Taylor thought continuously. Desperately, she tried to suppress the urge to look behind her back.

When the waitress took our order, Sharpay acted extremely peculiar, sending Sarah an icy gaze Taylor hadn't seen since the day Gabriella spilled cheese fries (which apparently were freezing cold) on Sharpay's chest. After trying to see if she was sick, her strange attitude on continued. Just as Taylor was going to give the pink diva a piece of her mind, Sharpay snapped her head back toward the group; confliction and dismay clear in her eyes.

Having enough of being lost, Taylor twisted her back to the side, finally seeing the vista handed to Sharpay.

"No way..."

-3-

In turn, Zeke and Chad curiously pushed their bodies up with their hands. Once they too caught a glimpse, Zeke muttered an "Oh wow" and Chad snarled ominously.

"That no good ungrateful little…"

"Chad!" Taylor sharply said, quickly cut off his obscenity. "I'm sure it's not what it looks like."

"You're right, I'm sure that Ryan looking at us with a guilt-ridden face like a deer in front of headlights while touching Gabs arm is just a one night stand. She was supposed to be watching a flick with Troy, that floozy!"

"Guys, don't you think this is something that Gabriella, Troy and Ryan should work out themselves?" Zeke said remorsefully. "It wouldn't be right to interfere."

"Wouldn't be ri… Zeke!" Chad barked out perplexed. "You of all people. Troy is our best friend, to stand here and watch his girlfriend cheat on him. _That's_ not right!"

"Gabriella wouldn't do that! She's better than that!" Taylor rushed to defend her best friend, standing up, lifting her head to reach Chad's eyes with the same amount of vehemence.

"Why don't we find out then? Let's pay them a visit." Sharpay offered, taking a sip of her iced glacier water.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to leave their booth but Zeke. "Zeke?" Sharpay raised her right eyebrow in question. "Aren't you coming?" He gave her a look of variance before slowly standing up slowly.

"This... is wrong." He whispered sorrowfully. Just as Zeke was about to walk past Sharpay, she grabbed his wrist.

Still looking straight ahead, Sharpay closed her eyes and hesitantly replied, "I know." before reopening her eyes, letting go of his wrist and moving on to what can only be describe as opening Pandora's Box.

"_Chad? Taylor! Wha... what a pleasant surprise?!"_

It has begun.

--

Oh, my! EAG, you mean that the first five chapters weren't real? X3 I just _really _wanted to get in some kind of Greek mythology. Holy firecracker it's hard to make Zeke get a word in edge-wise. A bit shorter then the others, isn't?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Drabble-Story  
Word Count: 715  
Summary: Chad really should have kept quiet.  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
Status: 6/10  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts: Sorry for taking so long.

--

' _Still looking straight ahead, Sharpay closed her eyes and hesitantly replied, "I know." before reopening her eyes, letting go of his wrist and moving on to what can only be describe as opening Pandora's Box. "__Chad? Taylor! Wha... what a pleasant surprise?!"__ It has begun. '_

Ryan stood up to properly greet the others. Common courtesy dictated him to do so.

"Chad? Taylor? Wha… what a pleasant surprise?!" Ryan welcomed. "Sharpay, Zeke! How nice to see you all! Is something wrong?"

"I could say the same thing, Evans." Chad derided. "Gabriella." That one word seemed to speak volumes for the said person as she winced.

"Chad." Taylor whispered towards her date, tugging his shirt slightly. "Hi Gabs, we just came to…"

Gabriella stood suddenly. "It's not what it looks like." Her mouth was left open as she realized that she painted herself into a corner by saying the most incriminating choice of words in her situation.

"Really, do you want to know what it looks like to me?" Chad barked out bitterly. Not bothering to wait for a response, he continued. "It looks like a girl betraying her boyfriend with a desperate drama geek like some… some… floozy!"

"Chad!" Taylor chided.

"Ryan is not some desperate drama geek! Who are you to say anything, you piece of worn out jock strap? No one talks to Ryan like that but me!" Sharpay snarled out.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't want to here any sorry excuses _anyone_._"_Not sure of what to make what was going on, Chad looked at his girlfriend and begun to walk off. "Come on Zeke. We're out of here." Zeke looked at his girlfriend and after receiving her approving nod, walked after Chad.

"I'm really sorry, Gabriella." He said, already making his way to the door.

Just as Gabriella was about to run after Chad to explain herself, Sharpay spoke. "So why didn't you stop him?" She had directed her question to Taylor thankfully.

"I know Chad; if I went after him now, it would trigger the suspicion go even farther. We just have to wait and hope Chad reaches a logical point of view." The other responded. The two girls looked at Gabriella and Ryan with curiosity. "So what's up?"

_Finally. A chance to clear everything up._ Gabriella thought. "I was walking home went I bumped into Ryan. We were talking and I realized I hadn't had anything to eat. We decided to both get something to eat. That's it. No romantic date proposal. No steamy love triangle, just two friends going out on a date." Once again Gabriella's mouth hung open, disbelief at her own words. Taylor and Ryan looked at her in shock; Sharpay had a look of satisfying realization.

"I _knew_ you were jealous at that waitress flirting with Ryan!"

"Thanks, Sharpay. That helps so much." Gabriella smile sarcastically.

"I… should probably go check on Chad." Taylor muttered out.

"But you just said…" Gabriella looked at her only possible ally desperately.

Taylor grabbed her clutch purse. "Bye Gabs! I'll call you later!" She shouted out leaving as fast as possible.

"Wow. You guys really screwed up, huh?" Sharpay chuckled. The brunette looked at her exasperatedly and left.

"Wa… wait Gabriella!" Ryan called out. She shook off his calls and left with out a word. He looked at his sister and mumbled out. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Do what we always do. We wait." Sharpay went to grab her purse and looked at Ryan.

"Troy's gonna kill me. Isn't he?" Ryan questioned meekly.

"Oh yeah." Sharpay nodded. "Well, if he doesn't, Chad will."

Leaving the scene, they could only wonder as to what would happen next Monday.

--

Eh, I feel bad for Sarah. She's probably wondering 'Hey where'd everyone go?'. Oh well, it's for the sake of drama. I'm sure she'll understand. Ooh, this felt too fast paced. Should I slow it down, or go straight into Monday? Dive into the chaos? Wait until school for Chad to tell Troy? The possibilities are endless.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Drabble-Story  
Word Count: 1024  
Summary: Troy and Taylor really should have seen this coming.  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
Status: 7/10  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts: My Christmas/Kwanza/Hanukkah/Winter Solstice present to everyone. Happy Holidays!

--

'"_Troy's gonna kill me. Isn't he?" Ryan questioned meekly. "Oh yeah." Sharpay nodded. "Well, if he doesn't, Chad will." Leaving the scene, they could only wonder as to what would happen next Monday. '_

Troy was in his room finishing off the last of his homework. He slammed the pencil down and let out a relieved sigh. "Nothing left to do but unwind, and play basketball for two days straight." He straightened up his shoulders only to relax them once more while adding, "And maybe some Gabriella time."

The doorbells echo disturbed any other thought to the basketball prodigy's head and he stood up, stretching his muscles. "I'll get it!" Troy shouted. Opening his bedroom door fully, he lazily walked over the other door and unbolted the lock. "Chad, Zeke! Hey guys, what's up?"

Chad rushed in, whereas Zeke walked in. Both greeting his friends' parents and asked if they could stay for a while. Once they received approval, Chad grabbed said friend into his room and placed him roughly on his bed. "We need to talk."

Sensing the other basketball players urgency, Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "About what?"

"Gabriella."

--

Walking threw the star lit streets; Taylor wasn't really focusing on where she was going, more so then what would happen _when_ she got there. She _knew_ where she was going, she knew _why_ she was going, and she knew the possible outcome that would happen _because_ of where she was going.

Yet she still planned to go to Gabriella's house.

♪_We're all in this together, once we know that we…__♪_

Taylor looking into her messenger bag and saw the bright glow of her ringing cell phone. She dug inside until the familiar feeling of cool metal wrapped around her hand. Looking at the name, Taylor squinted to make sure she was seeing right. "Why would he be calling me now?" She thought out loud. Flipping it open, Taylor begun to talk into her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Taylor."_

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously once hearing the faint static behind his voice._I'm on speaker._ "What wrong, Chad?"

"_Uh, nothing just wanted to talk about the whole Gabriella thing. I don't know what to do."_

_Aw, how sweet! No… this is Chad I'm talking to. He would never directly ask for my advice or help unless it involved…_ "I know, same here." Taylor falsely admitted, she knew what she was going to do and she planned on doing it. "I went back to my house to think and right now, I'm heading towards her house. Hopefully, everything will get under control before Troy finds out. If he does then we can say goodbye to the safe foundation of East High."

"…_Psh, y-yeah. Like he'd ever find out. So, I have to organize… the floor, I'll call later."_

"The floor…?"_Oh no…_ "Chad, don't tell me…" Taylor began.

_Click._

Closing the lid of her cell phone, Taylor mumbled out "I have a feeling I made things a whole lot worse." She reached out to ring the doorbell and soon the door opened and she was greeted cynically by Sharpay. Noting the pink diamonds that clung from Sharpay's satin pink pajamas, (_there's no chance Sharpay would be caught wear rhinestones, is there?) _Taylor placed her bag onto the floor and grabbed her clothes.

"Taylor, you're here!" Gabriella's mother greeted, coming out of the kitchen. Her smile temporarily ebbed the dreaded suspense that she felt around the room. "You and Sharpan can go into Gabriella's room; we're just about done here." Taylor's lip twitched slightly as she tried not to laugh, thanking the mother she grabbing her items, and they making their way up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

"Sharpan?" She questioned humorously.

"Shut it." Sharpay hissed out. She closed the door behind them and sat on Gabriella's bed. "I can't she how she doesn't get it. Shar-pay. It's two syllables, not _that_ hard to pronounce!" Sharpay took deep calming breath and looked at Taylor. "This is weird."

"Tell me about it." The science queen agreed. "Having a sleepover with you isn't exactly a normal weekend." Taylor combed her hand though her head. "And on top of that, half of the school's population probably already knows." She slid down on the floor and laid back, letting the wall support her back..

"How?"

"Chad."

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Of course." She grumbled out. "The true gossiper of East High."

"As well as my boyfriend," Taylor reminded. "Besides, he wouldn't have anything to talk about if your brother didn't fancy being a star crossed lover."

Just as Sharpay was about to rebuttal, the door opened and Gabriella slowly made her way her nightstand. The plate of snacks she held were careful placed down and she walked back to the entrance to close the door. Turning around the face the other two, Gabriella nervously smiled. "Hey guys." They replied back in the same uncomfortable manner. "So, um I guess we should go straight into talking about… well, you know."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sharpay brushed her words off. "But first things first, do you like Ryan?"

Gabriella walked over and sat on her bed, a safe distance from Sharpay.

This was going to be a long night.

--

Okay, for Troy's part, I know next chapter I'm going to address what Chad's ulterior motive was out of calling Taylor. Taylor's part, I'm not sure if I should tell what happens as it happens, or tell what happens during school. So, once again, Happy Holidays and hope you have/had a nice one! (Be sure to brag on what a fun time you've had or what presents you got so I have solid grounds as to why I'm envious of you all! -3-)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Drabble-Story  
Word Count: 1,550  
Summary: The Eastside student body really should stay away from gossip.  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
Status: 8/10  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts: Don't tell me it's been almost an entire year since I updated…

.-.-.

"_We need to talk." Sensing the other basketball players urgency, Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "About what?"_

"_Gabriella."_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever." Sharpay brushed her words off. "But first things first, do you like Ryan?" This was going to be a long night._

The entire school was abuzz Monday morning. True to Taylor's words, the topics on the entire student's mind was Gabriella's fidelity. While some were offended that this rumor had spread this far, others claimed that they weren't in the least bit surprise.

So when Gabriella and Taylor walked into school with Sharpay and Ryan not far behind, it wasn't shocking to see everyone's eyes on them. Words faded in the air once the quartet appeared in the area.

"This is getting ridiculous." Sharpay hissed out as their dreadfully long walk ended at the threshold of their homeroom. Much to Gabriella's chagrin; Troy, Chad and Zeke had already arrived and had abruptly ended their conversation to stare at them.

"The tension, the anger, the anxiety!" The class turned to the owner of the shrill voice. "Oh my, tis the very nature of drama. I may not know its origins, but the sheer atmosphere draws out my inner teenagehood!" Jingles of jewelry rung as the director of the drama department clasped her hands together.

"Good morning, Ms. Darbus." A select few greeted their homeroom teacher.

Taylor waved her beau an uncertain hello before placing her hand on her best friends shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry girl, we have your back. Just as the words were uttered, Sharpay waltzed over to Zeke and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled coming back with Taylor's glare in sight.

"He's my boyfriend; I'm not one to snuff him out because of this fiasco." A mutter disturbed Eastside's Acting Queen from continuing. "I'm sorry…" She purred to Chad. "What did you say?" Chad stood up to change his previously defensive slouch into a more defiant stance.

"I said… what a bunch of liars is what you are." Sharpay barked a laugh at his expression.

"Look at you, Mr. High and Mighty." She taunted, stirring her freshly manicured nails around. "Too bad spreading rumors isn't beneath you. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."

"Your one to talk, don't tell me the Ice Queen is afraid of a little frostbite." Chad quipped back. Gabriella, Taylor stood tentatively behind Sharpay as her brother stood dutifully next to her. Zeke diffidently rose from his seat to back his friend up. All the while Troy had his face turned away from the scene.

Gabriella walked past Sharpay and Chad's squabbling to sit in an empty seat next to Troy. "Troy?" She reached out for his arm only to have it swatted away.

"I can't talk to you now."

"Troy, please don't do this."

"Gabriella, I said-"

"I don't know what they told you but-"

"_Gabriella._" Troy whipped his head to face his girlfriend. She thought she was going to be relieved to see his face, but was quickly proven wrong. His tussled auburn hair had knots clumped in a neglectful fashion. He glared at her through his red, swollen eyes. "I was the first person in this school to hear your voice. I've known you longer than anyone here, yet yesterday, all last night I sat in my bed wondering if what I heard was true. I came in here today only to confirm my doubtful suspicion. So, I hope you'll understand when I say: _I can't talk to you right now._"

The class full of students (and a teacher whom could be considered to have the mentality of a student) hushed to a deathly silence. Gabriella's pleading eyes did nothing to move Troy's resentment. The bells seemed louder than normal as they beseeched students to their next class. It only took Eastside's genius a second of looking down for Troy to leave. She tried to call out to him but it ended in vain. Taylor hurried to assist her friend to their chemistry class. Ryan inched himself towards his fallen friend when Sharpay grabbed his wrist. Chad, who noticed this action, quickly replied. "Don't you think you've done enough damage, Evans?"

Sharpay glared at Chad before turning her brother away from the scene. "He's right, you know. It's my fault entirely." Ryan began. Sharpay looked at her brother as a cue to continue, he found her not speaking a nice comfort. "I never wanted it to happen this way." His sister's head recoiled slightly at the information.

"But you _did_ want it to happen, right?"

Ryan not answering proved to be an answer above all. "I have to fix it."

"How? Why? It's not your fault Troy took it this far. Had he trusted his girlfriend, it never would have gotten this far."

"Had I never showed up, it never would have existed!" Ryan's confutation silenced Sharpay until they reached the chemistry lab.

She said barely above a whisper. "Whatever you do, I'll be behind you one hundred percent."

Ryan's eyes widened at his sisters words. "Thanks Shar."

"Oh, just get inside. I'll kill you if you make me late again."

His laughter soothed Sharpay's restless mind.

--

Up until lunch, the day had been (for a lack of Gabriella's intensive vocabulary) hell. Every class she had been to gave her the same treatment. Either unadulterated mistrust or pathetic pity, a couple of students even spat balls of paper at her head (cheerleaders, of course). Even a few of the students at the academic table examined her oddly. "Troy isn't here." She drearily noted. Just when things balanced on the point of no return, another unsettling turn of events transpired. A tap on her shoulder stopped Gabriella from reaching out to her chocolate milk. She turned around to have her shoulders tense in anxiety. "Ryan, what's up?"

"Um, you know, furthering my social separation. Same old, same old." Earning a chuckle from Gabriella, he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Do- do you mind if we talk a bit? In… private?"

Her smile diminished into nervousness. "Oh, I don't think that's-"

"Please?" Ryan pleaded. His eyes glimmered with the tiniest bit of hope. Her heart pulled her mind into saying 'yes' and sooner then Gabriella would have liked, they were walking away from the cafeteria and down an empty hall. "I'm sorry, about everything."

The brunette rushed to comfort her friend. "Don't be, it's not your fault. You were just being a good friend and things kind of spun out of control."

"That's not what ninety-seven percent of this school thinks." _And neither do I. But I have to patch things up._ Ryan added in his head. Untrue to his motives he included, "I kind of wished it were true." _Uh-oh._

Gabriella seized her pace and turned her head slightly down in confusion. "Ryan, did you just…?" She stopped herself from finishing her sentence. "This wasn't a good idea, I should go now." Just as she was moments from sprinting back to the safety of the cafeteria, Ryan reached out for her hand.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I just…" He felt like a fool for slipping up. Any second now, he'll get slapped and lose whatever he had with Gabriella.

"Ryan." She stopped him from saying anything that might have damaged their friendship; it was her turn to salvage. "I won't deny I've felt… attractions to you." Her body gratefully, was still twisted in the position that hid her face from his. "But…" She turned to face Ryan with a twinge of what could have been taken as regret. "Troy is the one I'm with. I can't do him wrong." It was Ryan's turn to hide his face.

"I…" He looked up Gabriella's conflicted face with a weak smile. "I know." They slowing began to walk again. "I really couldn't ask anything of you, I just needed to let _you_ know. I made this mess though. And I intend to fix it." She looked at her friend in a puzzled manner. He guided her eyes to what was in front of them. A dully colored, gray, metal door.

"This is…!" She hugged Ryan gratefully. "Thank you so much, Ryan Evans.

Ryan smiled. "He's waiting. Go get him, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella nodded and, without wait, opened the door to her redemption.

.-.-.

Woah! It's been so long, I bet you had to catch up on the story. Sorry guys! And sorry Ryan, oh my, she shut you down? Well, be mindful, there _are_ two chapters left in our story. Hopefully, this doesn't seem so… rushed? Tune in next time for our semi-finale!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Drabble-Story  
Word Count: 2,115  
Summary: Ryan really should stop being so damn selfless.  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): Troy/Gabriella/Ryan  
Status: 9/10  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts: Merry Holidays! (And a happy Christmas- I mean New Year!)

.-.-.

Gabriella Montez. The name alone gathers the power to make Ryan's cheeks blush and his shoulders shudder. The person the name carries fuels the power to make Ryan do things he had never thought of. All his life, Ryan Evans had lived in the shadow of Sharpay. Yet, never before had the gifted actor thought it upsetting.

Until Gabriella Montez, that is. Once he heard her heavenly voice, once she showed him the beauty of her smile, once her touch shocked him… that's when it started to change. When he started to change. Whenever Gabriella was around, he could tell, almost as if he was aware of her presence. It was something incredibly new sensation Ryan wasn't sure he even knew how to describe. It was as if… it was like going into a heated cabin after riding the slopes. A feeling that warms your soul, yeah that was the best example.

His sister had been dusting her face with foundation when he decided to ask her about his newfound experience. "Sharpay?" He waited on standard for her approval before continuing. "When, no, that's not it…" Ryan paused to figure out how he was going to state his question and tapped his chin for a while before his female counterpart snapped in irritation.

"Oh just get on with it, will you?"

"How do you know if you've met your true love?" He blurted out. Soon after an incredulous look given by Eastside's greatest actress, Ryan Evans tried covering his red face to no avail. A smirk had tugged on Sharpay's mouth as she clicked her compactor down.

"My, oh my. This is too good to be true." A devilish feature made its way to her face. She slowly rose from her pink California King-sized bed. "Don't tell me… _you_ have fallen for someone?" After a short gap of silence, Sharpay added. "What's his name?" Ryan took a breath to answer before his eyes grew wide and his face flushed completely. He had begun swinging his arms out wildly. The Ice Queen couldn't suppress her laughter as the boy before her sputtered out denials. "I'm joking, I'm joking, what are _they_ like?"

The male Evans seemed suspiciously hesitant in confiding his feelings, but if this mysterious stir in his mind went unsolved – he'd go crazy! "Well, _she's_ sweet. Very kind… and compassionate." Before Ryan knew it, the words dissolved into a forming image of a beautiful girl with a heart of gold. "When she speaks to you, you know that you're the only thing on her mind. Her smile's enough to warm the room and her laugh… it's almost magical." The wistful smile faded from his face as his sister sported yet another dubious jaw slack. "Or something like that, I'm not really sure."

"You've got it bad." A scoff couldn't help but be made by the girl in pink. "_Real_ bad. I mean like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes bad."

"You think so?" Ryan thought carelessly out loud.

"_Think so?_ By the way you make her out to be, I'll be insulted if I haven't crushed her spirit before." He tensely chuckled at how near Sharpay made her assumption. "I mean, I'm shocked that I haven't noticed it before." She shook her head along with her thought. "So, why haven't you reeled her in yet?"

Ryan's mumble forced her stance to fall, if only momentarily.

"Really?"

He nodded his head.

"You're lying."

Ryan shook his head.

"You, you're really in love with someone else's girlfriend?"

He nodded yet again.

"What's the guy's name? I'll make sure not even Martha Cox will want to date him."

Ryan laughed at the irony and noted in his head never to talk about Gabriella to his sister again.

--

"You're a fool, you know that, right?" Ryan jumped out of his thought to see his sister staring at the previously opened metal door. Just outside of it held his key to happiness.

"I know."

"I mean, you could stop her right now. You can get her." Sharpay swung her arm towards the door.

"I know."

"So…?" She scoffed. Why were people so dense when it came to love? "Go get the girl!"

Ryan shook his head. "Then how will I know that she really loves me? If I can do anything at all, it's respecting her wishes. If she really wanted me, she'll come of her own free will."

Sharpay shook her head. "You're such an idiot, Ryan Evans."

"I know. He repeated, over and over again like a broken record playing in his broken heart. "Let's go, Shar. This play has ended just as it should, with a happy ending." The blonde turned around and walked down the empty hall. His sibling followed him with her watering eyes. She stubbornly rubbed any trace of tears away, refusing to ruin her freshly applied make-up, she thought privately.

"But you're not happy."

--

Gabriella stopped to think. _Really_ stopped and thought. She winced when she felt the large shake that emitted from Sharpay's frustrated kick. "Haughty little brat. She'll never know what she's missing." She heard the other sneer before her footsteps faded from ear range.

_I can't believe I let this happen._ Her hand limply rose in front of her view. _It shocked me… Ryan's touch. It feels like that's faded from my time with Troy._ The hand bawled into a tight fist. _But, that doesn't mean_ _I'm some lovey dovey nitwit. I'd have to be a fool to see that this is just a rough patch, and if I give up now, it'll be because I was too much of a doe-eyed coward to fix things._

The sudden serge of righteousness gave Gabriella the strength to dash up the stairs in leaps of three (bless her long legs), only to screech in a halt. Moments before she reached the top, Troy Bolton turned his body around, ready to leave his private overlook. The wires of his jaw clench tight.

"I thought I had tol-" Before he could finish his sentence, the young teenager before him twirled his body in an enraptured hug. Against the basketball prodigy's will, he felt the stiff nerves in his arm slowly give in. A deep breath was taken so he could once again familiarize his girlfriend's scent – vanilla with a tinge of mint.

"Please Troy, please, just listen."

And listen he did, they sat down on the white garden bench as they did so many other times, Gabriella retold the events of last weekend as innocently as possibly. Troy gave no other indication of emotion other than an occasional quick nod. Once the last sentence fell from Gabriella's mouth, the unsettling sound of Eastside's bell system rang aloud. Troy picked up his bag and made his way down the stair. His reaction alone wrench at Gabriella's heart. She could feel the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Yet, just as the wobbly legs she owned were about to curl up besides her in desperation, Troy yet again turned to face the brunette female. His right eyebrow quirked up and a frown was etched. He raised his arm ever so slightly and sighed.

"Well…?"

Gabriella rubbed any trace of nearly fallen tears. "Well, what?" She scolded herself silently for sounding so weak. He formed a small smile.

"What are you waiting for? My hand is getting cold." Troy teased slightly, but held his warm composure. It took our beloved genius moments before his words sank in. Her eyes widened as her smile grew with pleasure. Nearly leaping up, Gabriella bumped into Troy and they laughed as they toppled down the staircase, the door screeched out once Gabriella's back pressed against its crash bar. A flurry of papers flew up, as well as a flood of apologies from both sides. The first group to take account of the other was the freshly patched up couple. "Kelsi?"

"So sor… Troy? Gabriella?" The perplexing sound in her voice stemmed from their romantic mishaps. "What are you…? I mean, I… You guys are…" The pianist's face swayed in confusion. A conclusion popped in her head quickly and accumulated her music notes chaotically. "late! H-hurry up or you'll be late for class. I got it from here." They looked at her with concern before getting up and dashing off to their class.

"You think she'll get the word out?" Gabriella panted.

Troy laughed while shaking his head. "Who knows?"

--

Kelsi slumped her shoulders down as soon as the couple ran off. Before she knew it, the hallway cleared up and the late bell rang, throwing her mind back to reality.

"I've gotta tell Taylor!"

By seventh period, every students Gabriella walked past gave her a quick nod or smile. Taylor and Chad were bickering over a trivial subject alongside the young Hispanic. Taylor huffed out in frustration before turning her head to her friend. "What do you think, Gab? Does 'I had to take my (non-existent) dog to the vet' sound like a good excuse to you?"

"I-"

"Oh, no. Don't you bring a girl into this!" Chad stopped Gabriella from opening her startled mouth.

"She's my friend she should have a say in my decisions." The basketball player's girlfriend retorted with ire. "Especially, when it's about lying to my parents about meeting you for the first time. It's just dinner!"

Chad's eyes widened. "Definitely _not_ dinner!"

"You have a problem with my mother trying to cook?"

"The whole emphasis in that sentence was trying." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Not even the point. The point is your father has a cane. A _cane_."

"So?"

"Tell him to put the cane down and I'll go."

"Stop being so incongruous, he has a limp!"

Gabriella laughed quietly and fastened her pace to match Taylor's angry strut. It's pretty crazy to think that just last weekend her world was on the rocks. Troy's figure grew as he jogged closer. His smile turned to a smirk as he witness a couple's quarrel. "Taylor trying to get Chad to see her parents?" He guessed.

"You got it.

They laughed together as an angry shout of 'We're perfectly fine!' echoed. Leaving the school building, Gabriella couldn't help but notice a blonde duo. Sharpay and Ryan Evans. While she wished she could walk over and greet them (well more so Ryan than Sharpay), doing a seemingly harmless action would ignite more suspicious mummers. She settled with giving a weak smile but all that was returned was a glare and a pensive frown. The young woman sighed.

The trio was helpless to wonder…

_What if?_

.-.-.

Now at this time you have to ask yourself…Does she have the guts to do it? The rabbit hole is very enticing, wouldn't you say? Let's find out next time. Will this be the end…or maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Elucidations to the Heart  
Author: EvilAnimeGoodness  
Form: Drabble-Story  
Word Count: 1,136  
Summary: She really should just stop leading them on…  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing(s): ?  
Status: 10/10  
Setting: Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Period: Post-Lava Springs  
Warnings/Thoughts: _Foolish child, the end you have seen deceived you into a lapse of beginnings_. I honestly and truly thank all those who not only faved and reviewed, but those who merely took the time to read _Elucidations to the Heart_. Standing as my first finished fanfiction, I honestly contemplated ditching the story midway, but you constantly reminding me really help push me to complete it. Thank you all for such an amazing adventure!

.-.-.

"_Troy… I, I c- I can't do this."_

Ryan jolted from his bed, wiping the beads of sweat that gathered at his temples. A quick glance at his surrounds reminded the young man that he wasn't at the fields of Lava Springs, but the comfort of his luxurious room in Albuquerque. He groaned and placed one of his many residing pillows on his face. _That dream again._ Ryan Evans would be lying if he said that it had no meaning. He would be lying if he said it was the result of eating after eight. And he would be lying if he said he felt sympathetic toward Troy for Gabriella Montez choosing to betray that relationship for him.

It felt great.

And that was a problem all on its own. The nagging urge to leap from the bed that he rested on began to hurt his head.

_What if?_

Ryan hated those words more than anything right now. What if he had listened to that damned dream? He found out over five weeks ago. It led him (and those around him) to pain. Gossip had spun around the actor and his friends. The end result being far from the initial result. Gabriella had further distanced herself from Ryan to avoid social separation. Ryan knew he did the right thing by backing away. Well, the noble thing, that was for sure. His sense of right and wrong wasn't exactly right anymore.

Ugh, he needed fresh air.

.-.

Ryan Evans smiled as he walked towards one of the city's many parks. If there was one thing that could give his mind clarity, it was the smell of trees during a cool, summer's night air. The park entrance greeted Ryan with the soft chirps of crickets and the flickering lights of his town's lampposts, as if telling him all of his troubles would be whisked away. He was so soothed by the atmosphere that he almost missed the oddity in his tranquil park. Ryan's ears perked up ever so slightly.

_A… sob?_

Who? Who could possibly feel as heartrending as their cry implied in such a beautiful place? The curious teenager trailed off of the pavement and pushed past the stray branches or bushes that occasionally made their way into his view. _Please don't be poison ivy, please don't be poison ivy…_ He chanted in his mind as much as, _this person better be worth it, I better hear the most heart wrenching story ever…_The ill-fated sound grew louder, a sign that Ryan was extremely close to finding his rabbit hole. Another branch was swatted away and showed to be the last one in his way. Ryan felt the transition of dirt to pavement beneath the soles of his feet. Dusting the invisible lint off his clothes, wealthy eyes scanned the normally deserted park basked in a cloak of darkness.

To his far right, Ryan could see a figure whose body just missed the lighting of a nearby lamppost. His eyebrows rose up slightly and suddenly his steps grew softer as his heartbeat drummed louder. Only too late did Ryan realize his careless footing snapped a small twig. The figure noticed the sound as fast as Ryan had and tensed as if to contemplate dashing off. He stepped in to the illumination of the lamppost hoping to serene the shadowy figure.

Oddly enough, the mysterious person was far from alleviated. Moments after Ryan walked into the spotlight, the other sped away.

_Blink._

_Blink. Blink._

"Hey, wait!" Ryan shouted lamely. His feet mocked his plead and sprinted to the fading outline. _If they reach the park's foyer, I'll lose them! And I'll be damned if all of this was for naught._

_Wow, they're fast._ Wind prevented a full smirk from gracing the actor's features. _But they aren't faster than me! _Sooner than later, Ryan was in reach of the saddened souls arm. He mentally grinned as he grabbed its arm and spun the body. He was relieved to catch the mystifying person and anticipated what story hid their smile.

He wasn't, however anticipating this.

Of all the people he could have caught, Ryan wasn't relieve to catch this one.

In all honesty, he would have rather caught Chad in an angry frenzy.

The person cleared their throat. Ryan had yet to release his grip – still obviously reeling in shock. The captured one laid their half-lidded eyes downward, in shame almost.

Ryan took a gulp.

"Hey, Ryan."

It wasn't the first time Ryan had wished for Gabriella to hear his comforting words; it probably wouldn't be the last.

He actually wished for Gabriella to be the one crying in his arms.

Too bad it wasn't.

_"Hi, Troy."_

.-.

Wow, this was awkward.

It might even be a bit more awkward than that.

Getting Troy – the basketball legend of Eastside, to sit with him on a park bench at 12:15 in the morning, was possibly one of the most uncomfortable feats Ryan had ever accomplished. The fact that the damned bench forced their knees to bump together at the slightest shift didn't help either.

Though, he'd be more than happy if this pregnant tension would end.

"Troy?"

Silence.

"Troy, I'd like to help you, but I can't do anything until I know what's wrong."

More silence. Just as Ryan was going to sigh irritably and leave, he heard the thinest of mumbles. He strained his ears to its fullest extent to pick up the words.

"I broke up with Gabriella."

Now, on this next part, please try not to blame Ryan for his actions. He is but a young man, who just found out the one to hold his object of affection had broken her heart.

That, would explain the enraged words relentlessly flying from the blond haired teenager.

"What in gods name is wrong with you?"

However, it would not have explained the clearly sharp sound of a slap echoing from his hand. Really, even _I_ think that was a bit too far.

For a still moment, they just stood there. Frozen in the moment with an atmosphere similar to a Polaroid moment gone wrong. Ryan held such a sense of angered disbelief, that the hand he used to strike was still firmly placed on Troy's face.

A sharp hiss of pain from the young Bolton brought scathing clarity to the situation. Just as Ryan was going to endlessly apologize, Troy opened his eyes in a painfully slow manner.

"You don't have to hit me, I already know how big of an idiot I am. Letting her go was painful enough."

"Troy, I- I'm..." His eyes were wide in shame. "I don't know what," he took a deep gulp for composure, "what came over me, I-"

"I know." Troy slowly rose his hand to remove Ryan's from his face. "You like Gabriella."

"No! I-"

"Let me finish," Silenced the opposing boy. "I don't wanna know how much, or little, you like her. I just _know_ that you like her." Troy gnawed on his lower lip intently, thinking of how to say whatever he was going to say. "I know how much I like her. Hell, I can probably go as far as to say that I might love her. And I know that all of this shouldn't even be said, I mean, I broke up with her right?" Ryan's unconscious frown had deepened and he nodded to show proof of his attention. Troy just twisted his fingers together. "But, even though I was with her... I saw it. I saw her unhappiness. I didn't know what to think. I was lost until I saw her smile. She has such a beautiful smile, don'tcha think?"

Ryan felt his throat getting dry. "Umm...yeah, I guess."

Troy scoffed. "You _guess_? Ryan, I was sitting two benches away, and I saw her glow." He slowly unraveled his hands from each other to look at Ryan. "But you, you saw it from mere inches away. I haven't been able to do it in months." Troy's eyes observed Ryan, assessing the situation. "I guess us sitting here is fate trying to tell me I'm not just doing this from 'spur of the moment' feelings. Bumping in to you was no accident, Ryan Evans."

Troy got up from the bench and laughed humorlessly.

"I'm really embarrassed, could we act like none of this happened?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, Troy." Said teenager had started to walk away.

Ryan's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you going?" He shouted out to the distancing figure.

"Home," he said, looking up at the sky. "I'm tired."

Without looking back, Troy Bolton began walking home.

After a moment of reflecting in the starlit park, Ryan Evans went off in the other direction, hoping to do the same.

It was at his doorstep, mere inches away from his doorknob that the gravity of the matter had settled in.

_Troy _broke up_ with Gabriella._

_.-.-._

Ahaha, well, there you have it! I had started a new segment, but finally decided that it would be best for the story to end here: with as much possibility to gauge the reader's imagination as the first chapter did. Like I said, before I can't even begin to string together words that properly emote how I feel about actually finishing a fanfic! It's surreal and I'm so glad you stick through it all. Thanks everyone!


End file.
